Patah
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada sahabat sendiri itu benar-benar tidak enak.


Patah

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"Jadi, orang macam apa yang kau suka?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, dalam rangka apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke menanyakan hal semacam ini? Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tidak pernah sekali pun Sasuke menyinggung soal ini. Apa mungkin Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta? Menyipitkan matanya sedikit, Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Hemm... kau sedang menyukai seorang gadis, kan?"

"Ya, mungkin." Jawab Sasuke pendek. "Kemarin Kak Itachi datang membawa pacarnya ke rumah, namanya Kak Hana. Kalau tidak salah dia kakaknya temanmu yang bernama Kiba itu, kan?"

"Kiba imut itu? Hihihi..." Sakura tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah imut Kiba yang sering membawa anjing putih besar kesayangannya itu kemana-mana. "Aku dengar dari Shino-kun, Kak Hana itu cantik sekali, ya?"

"Tinggi, putih, langsing, rambut panjang, benar-benar tipeku. Dia kelihatan sangat menarik, kau tahu?"

"Kak Itachi benar-benar berun-"

"Benar-benar tipeku." Bisik Sasuke pelan, yang masih bisa didengar Sakura, membuat gadis berambut merah jambu itu menghentikan suaranya. "Nah, jadi bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Begitulah." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Rasanya dia laki-laki paling sempurna yang pernah aku temukan."

"Wah, aku tak tahu kalau sahabatku ini sedang jatuh cinta." Sasuke tersenyum nakal. "Jadi mana orangnya, biar aku lihat?"

"Percuma." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku sudah kalah, Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya, kalah. Sepertinya aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mendapatkannya, aku akan menyerah saja."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat mata Sakura yang mulai berair. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Sakura, mencoba menenangkannya walau sebenarnya Sasuke tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan gadis yang sedang patah hati. Ah, sedikit ada penyesalan juga telah menanyakan hal sesensitif ini. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata Sakura sedang patah hati sedangkan dia tidak pernah bercerita?

.

.

Sakura POV

Rasanya aneh, benar-benar aneh saat dia bertanya tentang orang macam apa yang kusukai. Bahkan dengan bodohnya aku sempat-sempatnya memikirkan kejadian romantis seperti di teenlit yang sering kubaca, tentang dua sahabat yang pada akhirnya berpacaran, mungkin? Tetapi ternyata bukan. Aku salah.

Dia bercerita, kemarin kakaknya pulang dengan membawa seorang gadis. Namanya Hana, kakak dari salah seorang teman sekelasku, Inuzuka Kiba. Dia bilang Kak Hana itu... mungkin itu yang dimaksud dengan sempurna, entahlah, aku terlalu malas memikirkan detil ucapannya. Tapi, ya, siapa pun gadis yang mengenal Kiba tentunya tidak dapat menepiskan fakta mengenai betapa imutnya seorang Inuzuka Kiba, dengan senyum boyish-nya yang benar-benar lucu. Apa anehnya kalau dia memiliki kakak dengan wajah yang tidak kalah indahnya? Sepertinya keturunan itu memang memiliki gen super. Apalagi ku dengar mereka semua penyayang binatang, khusunya anjing. Benar-benar baik.

Tapi, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa gadis seperti Kak Hana adalah tipe yang dia inginkan. Aku yang baru menyadarinya atau... memang ini yang dinamakan patah hati? Ya, aku memang menyukai Sasuke, dan aku sudah cukup puas menjadi sahabatnya. Setidaknya, aku bisa memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang dekat dengan gadis mana pun. Tetapi, walau begitu, sepertinya aku sudah kalah. Aku jelas bukan tipenya. Dia berkali-kali bilang aku pendek, kurus, benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan.

Aku tidak menginginkan hal ini, tetapi entah mengapa mataku mulai berair dengan sendirinya. Apa aku akan menangis? Jadi, memang ini ya yang namanya patah hati. Aku merasakan Sasuke memelukku, aku sungguh tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Ironis sekali bukan? Orang yang membuatku patah hati, sekarang sedang memelukku, berusaha menenangkanku. Hei, Sasuke, kau orangnya, tahu?

"Aku ingin pulang." Bisikku pelan. "Rasanya tidak enak dilihat orang begini. Ayo pulang, Sasuke."

Dia tidak berbicara, hanya melepaskan pelukkanya dan menggandeng tanganku menuju tempat parkir. Tak lama kemudian, kami sudah melaju di jalanan sepi dengan sepeda motor kesayangannya. Bukan cuma jalanan ini yang terasa sepi, hatiku juga terasa sepi.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan, tetapi tiba-tiba alarm pagiku sudah berbunyi. Ini hari sabtu, tidak ada pelajaran. Semalam, setelah menyuruh Sasuke pulang, aku menangis di kamarku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis, aku tidak menginginkannya. Dan tiba-tiba sudah pagi.

Handphone-ku berbunyi dibawah bantal, aku meraihnya dengan malas dan nama Sasuke tertera disana. Apa dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku? Ah, jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Sakura, nanti kau jatuh lagi. Aku tersenyum getir, dan tiba-tiba ringtonenya terhenti. Beberapa detik kemudian, panggilan kedua pun membuat handphone itu berbunyi kembali.

"Halo." Aku meringis mendengar suaraku sendiri yang parau, sepertinya menangis terlalu banyak tidak bagus untuk pita suara. Jadi terdengar serak begini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Terdengar suara Sasuke dari speaker handphone. "Kau sepertinya tidak sehat, mau ku antar ke dokter?"

"Aku hanya sedikit pilek, tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?"

"Rasanya aku nervous sekali."

"Kenapa?"

"Malam ini aku akan memintanya menjadi pacarku."

Deg. Rasanya tertohok tepat di jantung. Tanpa sepengetahuanku ternyata Sasuke sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis? Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tau password facebooknya, dia tidak pernah chat dengan gadis manapun!

"Siapa dia?"

"Ah nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada datar, tapi aku jelas dapat menangkap rasa senang disana. "Sakura, bisakah kau datang menemaniku. Aku ingin langsung mengenalkannya pada sahabat terbaikku."

"Ah baiklah..." Ya, aku akan berusaha baik-baik saja walaupun dadaku terasa sesak. "Dimana?"

"Konoha park, jam delapan ya. Aku menunggumu Sakura, di tempat biasa. Doakan aku berhasil, oke?"

"Ya, aku mandi dulu."

Aku punya waktu seharian untuk menguatkan hati, menguatkan diri kalau aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku adalah sahabat terbaik Sasuke, kan? Aku akan berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik pula untuk pacarnya kelak. Ya, aku tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah sedih ini. Aku harus ikut berbahagia kalau Sasuke juga bahagia, bukankah itu yang namanya sahabat?

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam, sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang. Tempat biasa ya? Kalau begitu pastilah di sudut kafe tempat kami biasa duduk berdua. Berdua... setelah ini tidak akan lagi, mungkin malah akan jadi bertiga atau aku akan tersingkir. Mereka akan berdua disana, menikmati indahnya pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela di sudut kafe itu.

Aku merasa mataku mulai berair lagi. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus menunjukkan wajah ceriaku pada Sasuke, dia akan segera berbahagia kan? Atau mungkin, aku tidak akan menunjukkan wajah macam apa pun pada Sasuke. Aku tidak akan datang dengan hati yang sudah menjadi serpihan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa berjanji akan tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan mereka, aku tidak bisa.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku menyukaimu, sumpah. Karena itu aku bertanya orang macam apa yang kau suka. Aku bisa menjadi apa pun untukmu, selama kau masih bisa bersamaku, selama kau ada didekatku. Kau bertanya padaku apa aku sedang menyukai seseorang, andai saja aku seorang Naruto mungkin saja aku telah berteriak bahwa aku menyukaimu, Sakura.

Sayangnya, aku tak mungkin mengatakannya begitu saja. Aku bukan orang seperti itu, Sakura. Maka aku pun mengarang alasan mengenai Kak Itachi dan pacarnya. Kau ingin tahu tipe gadis yang aku suka, Sakura? Kau! Aku memang sering mengejekmu pendek, tapi sebenarnya kau cukup tinggi untuk gadis seusiamu. Aku hanya melihatmu, saat mengatakan itu.

Tapi, aku tidak menyangka, kau sudah menyukai seseorang. Padahal ku kira kau hanya memandangku, kau hanya melihat kepadaku. Ternyata aku salah, kau menyukai orang lain. Lalu salahkah aku saat tersenyum ketika memelukmu. Aku minta maaf, Sakura. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan senangku saat kau patah hati.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kak Itachi saat melihatku pulang ke rumah. "Tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila, jadi ada apa dengan adikku tersayang, eh?"

Aku meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kak Itachi yang keterlaluan. Sampai kapan sih dia akan menganggapku adik kecilnya? Aku sudah besar, tahu! Ah, tapi sepertinya aku sedang butuh teman bercerita.

"Kakak, aku mau cerita!"

.

.

"Ah jadi begitu, ya?" Kak Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu malam ini kau biarkan saja dia dulu, dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Kak Itachi. Kakakku ini memang paling jago kalau berurusan dengan para gadis. Tak heran sebelum bertemu Kak Hana, dia menjadi seorang playboy yang terkenal di Konoha. Modal wajah tampan turunan dari ayah serta nama besar Uchiha benar-benar dimanfaatkan olehnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada janji dengan Hana." Dia beranjak dari kursinya. "Oh ya, satu yang harus kau ingat, gadis yang sedang patah hati itu mudah sekali untuk didapatkan."

Aku jadi tertarik untuk menjadikan kau sebagai pacarku, Sakura. Ya, Kak Itachi benar juga, sepertinya boleh juga memanfaatkan situasi macam ini. Saat kau sedang sedih, aku akan menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkanmu dari patah hati. Bahkan jika kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan benar-benar mencintaiku, Sakura.

.

.

Paginya aku meneleponmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan menyatakan cintaku kepada seorang gadis yang aku sukai. Aku ingin kau datang, Sakura, aku ingin kau mengetahui bahwa aku bisa menjadi segalanya untukmu, pacar sekaligus sahabat terbaikmu. Aku memilih tempat favorit kita, sebuah sudut kafe di Konoha Park. Kau suka duduk disana, kan? Rasanya benar-benar sempurna.

Dan malam ini akhirnya tiba juga, lima menit lagi pukul delapan malam. Seharusnya kau sudah dekat dari sini, kau dimana, Sakura? Aku ingin menelponmu, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu curiga. Kau akan segera sampai, kan?

Setengah sembilan dan kau belum muncul juga. Aku mulai khawatir dan memutuskan untuk menelponmu. Tapi kenapa hanya tangismu yang kudengar? Kau sedang apa, Sakura? Apa yang terjadi padamu?

"He-hei... Sasuke. Maaf, a-aku tidak bisa datang." Aku hanya mendengar suaramu yang sesenggukan diujung sana. "A-aku pa-patah hati lagi. A-aku tidak mengerti kena-kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti menyu-kainya..."

"Kau dimana?"

"A-aku di rumah. Ba-bagaimana ga-gadismu Sasuke? Ka-kau diterima kan?"

"Aku kerumahmu sekarang."

.

.

Normal POV

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura yang tidak terkunci, memeluk Sakura sekali lagi, berusaha menenangkannya. Mereka berpelukan, lama sekali. Tangis Sakura perlahan mereda, gadis itu melepaskan pelukan Sasuke perlahan. Menatap mata Sasuke yang kelam.

"Kenapa kau kesini, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

"Aku ditolak, dia menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak mungkin memaksakannya kan, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke sekali lagi.

.

.

Author note:

Dengerin lagu When You Love Someone deh, yang nyanyi Endah 'n Rhesa. Liriknya kayak gini,

When you love someone just be brave to say  
That you want him to be with you  
When you hold your love don't ever let him go  
Or you will loose your chance to make your dream come true

Itu lirik rasanya pas banget buat fic ini :hammer

RnR guys


End file.
